Hothouse (An Edward Cullen Love Story)
by Rose Nieman-Black-Targaryen
Summary: A love story that goes back many years to the time of Mark Twain. A story that tells of heartbreak, love; both tragic and infinite and a war between the species; two kinds of vampires and werewolves...did I not mention the time of the hybrid king, and his family.
1. Hothouse Theme Song

Hothouse by 78violet (All rights go to them indirectly and all rights to lyrics I use and their artists)

"You stand so still

Hiding on the corner

Waiting for the sign to come I come

Ah ah ah

I know your type

Yeah you're all the same

But who I am to blame when I fall deep

In the beginning you intrigue

But the way you move

It terrifies me

And you remind me of the things

That I don't need

You're a hothouse flower

Something I cannot handle

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou can't handle you

You can't handle you

I take one step

Then I take one backwards

I'm kinda curious oh no you got me already

In the beginning you succeed

But the way you move

It terrifies me

And you remind me of the things

That I don't need

You're a hothouse flower

Something I cannot handle

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou can't handle you

I don't need your nest

I don't need your shadow

And I don't need your bed

I always found it shallow

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

You're a hothouse flower

Something I cannot handle

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou can't handle

You're a hothouse flower

Something I cannot handle

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou

You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou can't handle you

You can't handle you"

Hey guys, first chapter up, for this is the beginning of my Hothouse story that I have on Quotev. Please check that one too, when you guys can. Je t'aime.


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Her Family Timeline  
-Mary and Giuseppe Salvatore (parents; deceased)  
-Damon Salvatore (alive/vampire)  
-Stefan Salvatore (alive/vampire)  
-Zach Salvatore (deceased; killed by Damon)  
-Niklaus "Klaus" Mikealson (husband/hybrid/father to her twin children/alive)  
-Kleopatra Angelika Mikealson (twin daughter/alive/hybrid like her father)  
-Johnathan Erik Mikealson (twin son/alive/hybrid like his father and twin sister)  
-Rebekah Mikealson (sister-in-law/alive)  
-Elijah Mikealson (brother-in-law/alive)  
-Finn Mikealson (brother-in-law/alive)  
-Freya Mikealson (sister-in-law/hostage of Dahila/alive)  
-Kol Mikealson (brother-in-law/deceased/killed by the Scooby Gang in Mystic Falls)  
-Henrik Mikealson (little brother-in-law/deceased/died by werewolf attack by Niklaus)  
\- Esther and Mikeal Mikealson (deceased; killed by Niklaus)  
-Edward Cullen (ex-boyfriend; very much alive/hates me then loves me) (The Cullen family is respectful of her privacy and the Volturi fear her and her family.)

I believe you know my brothers; the Salvatore Brothers named Stefan and Damon, but did you know that there was another family member that Stefan never really told about because he was so upset with himself he forced himself to not think of her. The person is I…. Alexandria Samantha Love Salvatore-Mikealson, the wife to Niklaus Mikealson; the bad boy hybrid and mother to her twins named John Erik Mikealson and Kleopatra Angelika Mikealson.

Stefan and Alexandria Salvatore were born on 5 November 1846 and we were raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and Mrs. Maria Salvatore, who died when we were younger. I was the younger sister to Damon Salvatore and the older twin to Stefan Salvatore.

When all of us were human, we were very close and were best friends in life. Damon always confided and trusted in us, so me and Stefan always defended Damon, especially to our father, and was fiercely loyal to him. However, this all seemed to change when Stefan and Damon fell in love with the same girl, Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petrova, who turned out to be a vampire that I knew because I was married to Niklaus at the time.

Stefan at the time turned out that he had strong feelings for Katerina before finding out that she was a vampire. Once Stefan discovered Katerina's deep, dark secret, Stefan was both scared and repulsed by Katerina and vampirism in general. Katerina, however, compelled Stefan to not be afraid of her, to keep her secret and go on as if Stefan didn't know she was a vampire. It was also revealed that she compelled Stefan to drink her vampire blood against his will. Damon, on the other hand, drank Katerina's blood willingly, wanting and desiring the immortal life in order to spend an eternity with her. In 1864, Stefan and me were turned into vampires after being shot by our father during a rescue of Katerina. During our transition to become vampires, me and Stefan accidently killed our father during a visit to tell him that we were going to let ourselves die.

A newborn vampire with uncontrollable bloodlust, Stefan was unable to resist the temptations of human blood and became severely out of control and addicted (later on known as the Ripper) to the blood, killing many people because of his lack of control and extreme bloodlust. Me and Damon didn't know what to do, so we promised Stefan an eternity of misery as we were pissed off that Stefan had forced Damon to turn and jealous that Katerina had also turned Stefan.

After being turned into a vampire, I ran away from Mystic Falls to live my life in fear of Niklaus and my immediate family because he turned out to be a hybrid of werewolf and vampire. Also, his family were the very first vampires; The Originals. Our children left with me to be protected from their father. We fled to Washington State; to a small place named after silverware called Forks, where I met a group of shape shifters named the Quileute tribe. When we first met, they didn't like me personally because they didn't know what kind of vampire I was. They liked my children because they were born with the werewolf gene from their father; my husband. Niklaus and me divorced during this time phase. I didn't cry or weep. I hated his behavior even during the full moons. He just wanted me to make him hybrids and I thought he loved me. I did make him hybrids and now he wont be able to see his twin children. Hybrid Asshole!

A few years later I met a coven of vampires named the Cullen's. They were a sparkle in the sunlight kind of vampires. I was intrigued by them and by a bronze-haired boy named Edward Anthony Cullen (nee Masen). I could describe Edward as the Greek God Adonis because of how beautiful he was with his high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, I could say was messy, retaining the unusual bronze shade that he inherited in his human life probably from his biological mother. His eyes, once green I found out, are now described as topaz. I met Edward during his high school years. He never found out that I was a vampire because that would hurt me. I also became friends with the Volturi who were impressed with my way of life or just because Aro fancied my eating habits or something like that.

I was a newborn vampire not in charge of her thirst for human blood. Like my twin I became a Ripper. I was famous in England for ripping out mortal's throats and drinking until they died in my arms, then burying them myself with my bare hands. My children during that time phase stayed with my ex sister-in-law Rebekah. The towns people thought that I was Dracula, but Dracula was before my time and I was known by another name that my father used to call me when I was little; Sita. It was a nickname that my father made for me because I was 'a beautiful child'. He nicknamed me that because I was my father's daughter and he and the council treasured me for being a perfect daughter to a founding family of Mystic Falls. Elijah and Finn found me and tried to lure me back to turning on my emotions, so I complied and tried learning how to drink only a little bit, but try to not to drink them dry.

So after 164 years of being a vampire I started to improve my habits and now I am retiring from public life and resettling in Forks where I heard through the grapevine that the Cullen's are now protecting a human named Bella, who heard resembles my mother as maybe she is my mother's doppelganger.

She is fluent in French, German, Spanish, and Italian (A.N. Because she is a Salvatore and Salvatore is Italian.)  
Her best friends are all of Young Money Cash Money and the French Singers like Black M and his group Sexion d'Assaut. They are her inspirations to go into the Rap Game.

Her Lapis Lazuli ring (on her middle finger like Damon)

A.N. all the characters from TVD are the same and Hayley isn't this story, so no Hope Mikealson, and New Orleans is under Niklaus's rule, with Marcel being his surrogate son and second-in-command.

[You know the Cullens and Bella, but Bella falls in love with Jacob, but Jacob also imprints on Kleo in my story. And Mystic Vampires are stronger than the Cold Ones, and the Mystic Vamps can get pregnant from the Cold Ones, only when in love with someone. Edward/OC/Klaus, Bella/Jacob/Kleopatra, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Rebekah, Katherine/Elijah, and also no Hayley because Hayley is a bitch to my part] (Also 78violet doesn't exist in my story, yet) (She is already signed by Young Money in this story)


	3. Alexandria AlbumsNote

Alexandria's Albums  
-pretend some of her songs are from other artists. No copyright intended. Just for the story. A.N. Sorry for the inconveniences with the story, I have been under the weather lately so I'm Sorry!

In Your Dreams (1978)  
Hung Up (1980)-famous for the 10 years before her next album came out; got a Grammy for it  
Sale El Sol (1990)-on her heritage of being from the South and her Spanish blood with remixes of her singles Waka Waka (Esto Es Africa) and Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)  
LOVE? (2000)  
Hothouse (2001)  
She Wolf (2002)  
Alexa (2003)-the only album I made up for her own album with her greatest hits  
Animal (2003)  
Cannibal (2004) (Ke$ha doesn't exist either in my story)  
А l'infini (2005) -Grammy for her song Le Passé

Singles -pretend that she is Shakira too in this story for me please. (A.N. Shakira doesn't exist in my story also)  
-Hips Don't Lie (featuring Wyclef Jean) (A.N. It is only a single that she did with them)  
-Waka Waka (Esto Es Africa) (Cancion Oficial De La Copa Mundial De La Fifa Sudafrica 1989)  
-Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (The Official 1989 Fifa World Cup Song) (its going to be 1989 instead of 2010)  
-Where Them Girls At (feat. David Guetta with Flo-Rida)- pretend Nicki Minaj didn't record with them  
-Turn Me On (feat. David Guetta)-the same like the previous one  
-Titanium (feat. David Guetta)-pretend Sia didn't record it with him  
-Who's That Chick? (feat. David Guetta)-pretend Rihanna didn't record with him either  
-Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)-pretend Kelly Clarkson didn't write the song and record it  
-Die Young-pretend Ke$ha didn't record it.  
-On The Floor (feat. Pitbull)-pretend Jennifer Lopez didn't record it with him.

Next Singles  
\- Wide Awake (this song she will be coming up with during the first couple of chapters to express to Edward) (not by Katy Perry)  
-Check It Out (for her Pink Friday album)  
-Wrecking Ball (to say she is sorry and she will always love Edward when he realizes who she is and how he accused her of something that he didn't understand her feelings towards him were)  
-I'm The Best (saying she is the best and she doesn't care about them haters and that she will stand tall for all them girls saying that she is the best and she will carry the weight of the world for them/you know the album girls)  
-Roar (because she is stronger than she ever was and she starts writing after Wide Awake is put out.)  
-Hard Out Here (For A Bitch)  
-La La La (Brazil 2014) [feat. Carlinhos Brown] (to memoralize Brazil and her roots)  
-The One Thing (because she would express it to Edward about how she always thought of him)

-Medicine (feat. Blake Shelton)-from her Shakira album (she dedicates the song to Edward and Klaus)

Next Albums...coming out soon.  
\- Pink Friday  
-Shakira  
Video's she is in

-Ailleurs by Black M (when he is in the forest she is the girl with the camouflage on)

-C'est La Vie by Khaled (she just danced with the others in the video, doing the same thing) (she is the girl in the white dress at 1:20 and so on.)


	4. Chapter One: Forks & seeing mom's mirror

Song for this chapter is Moonlight (A Vampire's Dream) by Stevie Nicks

Alexandria's POV

We all arrived in Forks on Saturday, 2 days before the beginning of the 1st Semester of my of junior year of high school which I would probably stand out the most along with my twin children because they lived through all the history that happened in the last hundred sixty-three/four (in November) years. It would be boring for me but I knew some of the classes I was taking would be my ultimate favorites, Music and Art. Art because I lived in France for the last 40-50 years after my 45Th birthday of becoming a vampire and wife to Klaus. I took classes from Elijah who was taught by Leonardo Da Vinci how to paint and draw beautiful paintings and I also was taught how to resist my urges to go back to the old days where I was Sita, or how I was told about it from Finn: my dark side; her with no emotions. I learned how to control my urges when I could from Finn, sometimes Elijah with his learning of having morals and thinking that we are like humans; that we can control our urges.

It is only when they are drinking they realize that they are in this cursed form of living. I couldn't believe that I was actually going back. With the news of my mother's doppelganger Isabella going to live my distant 2nd cousin on my mother's side (Bella's Dad Charlie), I heard that the Cullen's were back in Forks from an reliable source (I mean the Denali Clan where I was friends with Irina when I visited Italy on my 100Th birthday when she knew I couldn't be there longer because Nik was there.) my knowings went from very low to high because Mother was a big subject to me since Mother died of tuberculosis when I was 3 years old along with Stefan. Also trouble was beginning to arise because my brothers were now falling for Katerina's doppelganger which would mean that Niklaus will come looking for me and Lijah along with Finn since Family is Always and Forever to him, along with Rebekah. We ran so we have to hunted down and killed because he is the hybrid that cannot be killed. So I have 2 choices to make: Be daggered by her ex-husband and live in a coffin for how many years or try and use my allure to lure Edward to me and get pregnant with his baby. Simple. But one small problem...Edward hates me.

When I was visiting Chicago, me and Edward met and fell in love with each other at first sight. It was beautiful but I turned out like Katerina, using him for my sexual needs and my urges for his blood then compelling him to forget. It went on for 2 years until he was admitted to the hospital and when he was in there, he proposed and I said no. I was running from Niklaus and I told him that we could never be together without the other getting hurt, so I fled Chicago and went back to my old ways and I soon heard that he died because of the Spanish flu, but was soon turned by Carlisle Cullen. After that I decided that I wanted to become more of a responsible vampire, so my diet changed for a little bit meaning I drank animals to satisfy myself for the time being. After 1930, I went back and found Edward drinking on rapists and murderers. I tried to reason with him that drinking humans was only going to make you a Ripper and that being a Ripper you don't have a care in the world that will cause you to make decisions that will be dangerous. He yelled at me to go back where I came from and that he knew what I did to him like Katherine did with my brothers, so I left and went to New Orleans where I met Marcel and saw Klaus...

Klaus and I had a few months together where we slept together a lot and sometimes we just painted paintings and I soon opened a gallery of paintings that we spent working on together. When we said our goodbyes, he turned on me and daggered me then put me in a coffin for 60 years. Elijah and Finn along with my children soon found me and undaggered me. For the next 18 years I have been living for one sole reason, my family: Always and Forever, or how Elijah says we stick together as one, Always and Forever.

We arrived at our house and Kleo along with her twin brother John ran to their rooms as usual as we haven't been here for the last couple 100 years. Elijah with Finn and myself took our luggage out of our cars and went inside. Since I bought my home, I could allow who I want into my house, so Elijah and Finn stood at the door for a little bit waiting for me to allow them in. Elijah: "Are you going to let us in, little sister?" I put down some our luggage and told them to come on in. Me: "I will, Elijah and Finn Mikealson, you can come in". They walked into my house and they helped me unpack while looking around my house. They were astonished that it looked like the house we lived in when we were still a whole family when I was human and after my children were born. " I know those looks guys, I took the architecture from the home we stayed in Mystic Falls and used it on this land and the rooms are up the stairs. Elijah, your room is across from mine and Finn, yours in between Kleo and John's. if you guys need to drink, blood bags are in the billiard room. They are packed tight from any blood type that you like." We decided that we were going to unpack our luggage in our rooms then head out for food.

After 2-3 hours, we all got into my car (Audi-A1-Amplified-Red-626x382) and drove in Port Angeles and went to an Italian restaurant and actually almost ordered in Italian, but we didn't because then we wouldn't be blending in at all. After dinner, we headed back to the house and I sent Kleo and John to bed. After they went to bed, Finn along with Elijah and Myself, we left in a change of clothes and hunted humans only a little bit because we didn't want to get caught. While I was waiting for Elijah and Finn to finish, I walked around and saw an old orange looking Chevy come down the street and I had a quick glimpse of my mother's doppelganger, Isabella Marie Swan. She does have the same cheekbones my mama held when I touch when I was little and I was always jealous of because Mama always told me to get out when I can before I destroy my life. And I tell that to my children to remind them that their father never cared for them because he is a hothouse flower.

After Finn and Elijah finish up, we head back to the house and we have a few drinks before we go to bed. I go to my children's rooms and give them quick kisses on the foreheads and I head to my room and read "To Kill A Mockingbird"from my last bookmark after opening my window and selecting my song' "Moonlight (A Vampire's Dream)" because it was my first song after Edward broke up with along with my song "Annabel Lee" because it tells of a time when I was little I had a best friend named Annabel Lee coincidentally because she was a beauty to the eyes and we were the best of friends until she died of an illness we didn't know of so I created a song honoring her. 1 hour later, I turn off my light and dress for bed then tuck myself in and sleep until we head to school tomorrow. Beginning of a new life and seeing if I still belong with Edward, my destiny of life or death.


	5. Author's Note

A.N... Are any of you able to make a trailer for my video because I need Edward and Alexandria together, but Niklaus and her _immediate_ family have to get into the way? If you are able to, please email me the link and I can get the story all together.


	6. Chapter Two: First Day

Song for this chapter is TAL's song Le Passe.

First Day of Going to Forks High  
I woke up feeling fully rested after getting waked up by Pink's song "So What", while getting my bed made I turned up Pink and started singing to it.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,

Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

[Chorus:]  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na Na na he's gonna start a fight,  
Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

[Chorus]"... I kept singing this while getting dressed in my outfit(she loves Jack Daniels, so his liquor is her favorite and she is immune to vervain within some of her many bottles gathered with Damon when she was still talking to him and Stefan.) After getting my boots on, I got out of my bedroom and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. I got the batter out for pancakes and started cooking them while I got the bacon ready. I started feeling like singing again so I started to hum one of the songs I used to sing to my babies when they were little and growing up while I was and I started to dance around the kitchen after setting the table for breakfast.

"Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight

I'm a poor man's son, from across the railroad tracks,  
The only shirt I own is hangin' on my back,  
But I'm the envy of every single guy  
Since I'm the apple of my girl's eye.  
When we go out stepping on the town for a while  
My money's low and my suit's out of style,  
But it's all right if my clothes aren't new  
Out of sight because my heart is true.

She says baby everything is alright, uptight, out of sight  
Baby, everything is alright, uptight, (ah) clean out of sight

Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh

She's a pearl of a girl, I guess that's what you might say,  
I guess her folks brought her up that way,  
The right side of the tracks, she was born and raised  
In a great big old house, full of butlers and maids  
She says no one is better than I, I know I'm just an average guy,  
No football hero or smooth Don Juan,  
Got empty pockets, you see I'm a poor man's son  
You can give her the things that money can buy  
But I'll never, never never make my baby cry,

And it's all right, what I can't do,  
Out of sight because my heart is true,  
She says baby everything is alright, uptight, clean out of sight.  
Baby, everything is alright, uptight, clean out of sight.  
Baby, everything is alright, uptight, ah ah ah ah, yea  
Baby, everything is alright, uptight, way out of sight.  
Baby…" I started hearing my babies rise and shine for breakfast since they have their father's nose for food like I always known about him when he was a good guy and when I loved him the way we made it for our children to have a society to grow up in with their aunt and uncles. I love them for who they are and that makes me a great mother in the long run. Elijah and Finn woke up after hearing Kleo and John run down the stairs like the kids they are and started to laugh to remember that when they were 3-4 years old, they would run up to me when I was in public and hide behind my skirts to hide from their Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Finn in 1868, only 4 years after I turned and they aged normally after I gave birth to them; 3 months after I turned.

They grew up as hybrids like their father with the werewolf gene passing down and the vampire blood traveling through my veins, so that made them who they are, hybrids just like their father, but that makes them special and I; a special mother to twin hybrids, and sister to the Original Family. They stopped aging when they had turned 17 years old, so we are made to act like we are a kind of family where I am not their mother, but older sister where my twins are my younger siblings that really doesn't really come down well in our family of Original Vampires that has more power in public and private society gatherings. We are like royalty for we are supposed to be cold hearted killers but I disagree with Mikeal and Esther because we are one for caring for our family and loved ones for we would do anything for them. "We stick together as one, Always and Forever." After we ate breakfast, we got our shoes on and I said to Elijah and Finn "We'll be back by 3:30, if you guys go anywhere, just text me saying that you'll be leaving the house and make sure to lock up after yourselves."

After me and my kids got into the car and drove out of the driveway, I told them what they had to remember me by.."Guys, remember that at school I cannot be your mother, so you have to call me your older sister even though it seems foolish since I cared for you for 9 months when your father could not deal with me for being impregnated by him or with you because you two are my angels and I could not ask for better children. If you feel you need to eat or drink, I filled bottles of blood for you guys before you went to bed last night, so I came prepared." "Okay mother, we appreciate what you always did for us so thank you. Love you Mother." Kleopatra and Johnathan told me at the same time before laughing out loud to make me laugh with them. On the ride to school, I put down my window and turned up the radio and as soon I turned for the school I heard the radio DJ say an introduction talking about my new song called Le Passé. "Here is the #1 hit song that our own French sweetheart released only 5 weeks ago back in France where it hit global love for the entire world. Here is our own sweetheart Alexandria Mikealson with Le Passé. Enjoy!"

(Hit play on video)

"Il y a des jours (There are days)  
Où je vie loin du monde (Where I live far from the world)  
Où tout les jours (Where every day)  
Où mon cœur est trop lourd (Where my heart is too heavy)  
Tant de souvenirs qui me lasses (So many memories for me weary)  
Il y a des nuits (There are nights)  
Où pour retrouver la paix (Where to find peace)  
J'entends sa voix qui me disait (I hear his voice saying to me)  
Tout doucement, cette phrase (Slowly, this sentence)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser, (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
tout les courages (All the courage)

Il y a des jours où la vie en demande beaucoup (There are days when life demands a lot)  
Des jours où je ne comprends pas tout (Days when I do not understand anything)  
Je suis perdu entre sourires et larmes (I'm lost between smiles and tears)  
Il y a des nuits où je voudrais oublier (There are nights when I would forget)  
Où mon cœur est prisonnier (Where my heart is prisoner)  
D'anciennes images qui m'essayes (Ancient images trying me)  
Suite a voir, (Following a voir,)  
Sans détour, allée simple sans retour (Straightforward, simple path of no return)  
Réveille toi, (Wake up,)  
le futur te tans les bras (the future you tans arms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages (All the courage)

J'ai fini par refermer (I ended up close)  
Les blessures de mon passé (The wounds of my past)  
Appris à tourner, (Learned to turn,)  
Appris à tourner la page (Learned to turn the page)  
J'ai fini par oublier (I ended up forgetting)  
Tous se qui c'étais passé (Everyone who has this past)  
Appris à tourner, (Learned to turn,)  
Appris à tourner la page (Learned to turn the page)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages (All the courage)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages" (All the courage")

I smiled after hearing myself on the radio because it was a wish of mine that I would do this when I got older; get famous. I love being a mother to unbelievable children because I can sing out my heart and be able to thankful for having loving family members who are proud of me and who love me, also if I didn't have my children right now, I will be a heartless bitchy vampire. "That was our home girl Alexandria Mikealson with her song Le Passé. You are beautiful girl and keep on rocking our hearts with your music. This next song is a tribute to our girl who created her new persona album Pink Friday by her alter-ego Nicki Minaj and she recorded this song named I'm The Best by Miss. Nicki. This is for you girl!" We started to my song and I started rapping in the parking lot.

After we got to school and parked in a open parking spot next to a silver Volvo was parking. We got out of my car and we grouped together and walked out wearing our sunglasses (like Stefan's- b0b784eaf3f7658e_48d171350403a). I felt like we were being watched because of my car and how we are the people in school. We walked to Main Office of the school and we got our schedules using compulsion and the red haired lady had a student to show us around "We got a great student to show you around. She will be here momentarily." "Thank you." Being polite like papa taught me to be. The girl with a pixie hair cut came in minutes later looking like she could pass off as a super model if she could. She began to speak to us. "Hi, you must be the new students, Alexandria, Kleopatra, and Johnathan Mikealson. My name is Alice Cullen. Alexandria, aren't you that French singer with the new song called Le Passé?" she said in one sentence. I was astonished how fast she spoke, it kind of frightened me a bit. I answered her back when she was walking us around the school and I remembered hearing about a man named Carlisle Cullen from my time with the Volturi. "Yes, I am. Like you said, this is my family. We just arrived on Saturday with our "older brothers" Elijah and Finn on Saturday. We moved to Washington from France because we needed to relocate for personal reasons and for me to come up with new music. I have lyrics but I need music, but I am coming out with a new kind of persona for myself calling it for the Pink lovers, Pink Friday. It is rap, but I wanted to change it up a lot. I heard you also said your last name is Cullen. Are you related to a Carlisle Cullen?"

After I asked her that question I could tell by her facial reaction that she knew who I was talking about. "I am related to him. He's my adopted father. He works at the hospital in town, but he never mentioned a Mikealson before. How do you know him?" she asked me. I had to make up a lie so she doesn't figure out that I am a Mystic Vampire and that I am a ex-wife to a bloody Hybrid, _the_ Hybrid. So I replied and wondering if she knew anything more. "Oh, He is an old family friend. I know from letters from me to him that you guys have a big family. How many of siblings do you have?" "I have 4 other siblings. They are all adopted too. Edward is the oldest, dating my friend named Bella" The human doppelganger of mom and my old love "Then its Rosalie who is dating my other brother Emmett then its me and Jasper who I am dating. I guess we all have person to love. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or past lovers who you aren't with anymore?" She asked me which hit me hard in the gut with feelings that I thought I got over after Edward and Nik. Niklaus is the father to my children, but it was an arranged marriage that I didn't want to go through because I knew I would fall in love with him after a couple months of marriage, but I had to to please Father. And Edward was a tough place for me because I actually didn't compel him to love me, he just did, but he took it wrongly for me being a compelling bitch.

I knew I had to answer her back so I just said "I have two ex's because of my career, it didn't work out for both of them which considering one was my true _true_ love. It was a long time ago, but I got over it fast for the sake of my family and knowing what they will do to him, for his safety from them and HIM, my other 'ex'. And thinking about now, It would never had worked out considering who he is to me and _my family_. Though I will love him until my heart bursts or ripped out while I am left bleeding. I _miss_ him and will love _him forever._ " Knowing _he_ was listening in because I can sense _his_ presence and smell.

Edward's P.O.V.  
After leaving school and Bella off on Friday, I got home to Alice having a vision of a new family coming to Forks to settle down and they would be arriving on Saturday. 2 girls and 3 guys that all seemed like they were brothers and sisters like how they interacted with each other and how they looked alike. I remember looking at a girl with brown wavy hair that looked natural. She also had bluish grey eyes that she probably inherited from her mother or father. She would come to be my true _true_ love with some consequences along the way Alice had told me. So, on Saturday everybody got ready to welcome the new family to town.

When we were getting ready to go, a car drove by blasting music like the music you would in like in the 1990's. We soon heard a melodic singing voice come in and we stayed in our places listening in. The music was only guitars playing in the background with a band which seemed to go along with her voice. She was speaking of getting a room in New Orleans along with singing on the streets of the French and wearing feathers and lace along going down Bourbon Street. It was enlightening because she also started describing New Orleans and the French Quarter of Louisiana and Mardi Gras. She describes what life would be in the time of vampires roamed New Orleans and she actually laughed that sounded so real and then the bridge stayed with me like she was speaking to me. She stated it like she was Queen of the French Quarter and of New Orleans.

"Within these rooms  
I go up to my balcony  
And I hang the paintings on the wall  
And I open up my gallery  
And I open up my doors  
I stare at the city  
I stare at my city"

In the early 1800's, New Orleans and the French Quarter was filled with vampires/werewolves/witches and there was one like royal family named the Mikealson's. They were called the Original Family; Niklaus "Klaus" Mikealson the Hybrid, and his siblings Finn Mikealson, Elijah Mikealson, Kol Mikealson, and Rebekah Mikealson. Later on in around 1862, Klaus Mikealson married a noble woman named Alexandria Salvatore after fleeing New Orleans. She was the middle child and only daughter of 3 siblings. Her brothers names were Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They were one of the founding families of a town named Mystic Falls, Virginia. In 1864, it was said that vampires were in Mystic Falls and the head council of Mystic Falls would round up the vampires and burn a church down. It is said that all 3 Salvatore children died that night. The dad was killed in sleep by an animal ripping him apart. Alexandria's husband, however, fled Mystic Falls and planned to hunt down whoever did that horrific thing to his wife and kill them. It was rumored that he was also running from his father, Mikeal Mikealson. So, they fled New Orleans and never returned for the town was taken over by a follower of Klaus's, Marcel. His pet like son.

However, the Salvatore family still lives in Mystic Falls through descendents of the Original Salvatore family. A cousin no else. So on Monday after having an eventful weekend Alice had a vision of the 3 new kids excluding the oldest siblings we saw with them going to our school, we got ready to go and I left to pick Bella up from her house. When I got to her house, I honked the horn of my Volvo she climbed in after me being a gentleman. We talked about we usually talk about going to school and she told me that Jessica heard that the 3 new kids are French and British. Their parents died when they were very young and the oldest siblings had to start taking care of them so they moved from France and found a new place to settle down. The oldest girl is a famous singer/rapper in the music industry and she had a new song out. I turned the radio on and the DJ's voice started his intro to the song he was going to play next "Here is the #1 hit song that our own French sweetheart released only 5 weeks ago back in France where it hit global love for the entire world. Here is our own sweetheart Alexandria Mikealson with Le Passé. Enjoy!"

(Hit play on video again)

"Il y a des jours (There are days)  
Où je vie loin du monde (Where I live far from the world)  
Où tout les jours (Where every day)  
Où mon cœur est trop lourd (Where my heart is too heavy)  
Tant de souvenirs qui me lasses (So many memories for me weary)  
Il y a des nuits (There are nights)  
Où pour retrouver la paix (Where to find peace)  
J'entends sa voix qui me disait (I hear his voice saying to me)  
Tout doucement, cette phrase (Slowly, this sentence)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser, (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
tout les courages (All the courage)

Il y a des jours où la vie en demande beaucoup (There are days when life demands a lot)  
Des jours où je ne comprends pas tout (Days when I do not understand anything)  
Je suis perdu entre sourires et larmes (I'm lost between smiles and tears)  
Il y a des nuits où je voudrais oublier (There are nights when I would forget)  
Où mon cœur est prisonnier (Where my heart is prisoner)  
D'anciennes images qui m'essayes (Ancient images trying me)  
Suite a voir, (Following a voir,)  
Sans détour, allée simple sans retour (Straightforward, simple path of no return)  
Réveille toi, (Wake up,)  
le futur te tans les bras (the future you tans arms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages (All the courage)

J'ai fini par refermer (I ended up close)  
Les blessures de mon passé (The wounds of my past)  
Appris à tourner, (Learned to turn,)  
Appris à tourner la page (Learned to turn the page)  
J'ai fini par oublier (I ended up forgetting)  
Tous se qui c'étais passé (Everyone who has this past)  
Appris à tourner, (Learned to turn,)  
Appris à tourner la page (Learned to turn the page)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages (All the courage)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Traverser,traverser (Cross, cross)  
Eviter tout ses orages (Avoid its storms)

Et le passé, le passé (And the past, the past)  
Envoler, le passé (Fly, the past)  
Avancer, (Advance,)  
Pour trouver en moi, (To find me,)  
Tout les courages" (All the courage")

To say she was bad would be considered an understatement because she explained how much love she had that one love and trying to find the courage to speak up due to something that happened to her. It was beautiful to make me remember how once my first love came to be and yelled at me for accusing her. _(Flashback) "Edward, I am sorry that you think I used you for my needs and you make me to be a bitch, but to me if I am a bitch than I am a bitch for ever truly loving you!" "Then leave and never show your face again Lexia Morgan and take your feelings with you."_ ( _Flashback over)_ She was my one _true_ love and she used me for her pathetic needs for sex and love. After thinking about that, I look over and see Bella looking out the window. I try to read her expressions, and see that she is just trying to stay calm. After a few seconds after the song ends, the DJ comes back on and tells about the next song he will play ""That was our home girl Alexandria Mikealson with her debut song Le Passé. You are beautiful girl and keep on rocking our hearts with your music. And our next song is a tribute to our girl who created her new personna album Pink Friday by her alter-ego Nicki Minaj and she recorded this song named I'm The Best by Miss. Nicki. This is for you girl!"

The song begun and a new car came blazing it up and the driver started rapping like it was her song and the windows were rolled down. The one kid in the passenger side was watching and dancing like she knew the song by heart. By the 2nd verse the driver was rapping like it was her own song that she was rapping to. She has the same laugh, deep in the throat. She had a deep french accent and an english accent. It was beautiful. After the song was over, we got out and saw that the 3 new kids got out before us and all I saw was the backs of the new kids. I also tried to read their minds, but somehow they were blocked and it was fuzzy. With Bella, I can see what she is thinking only when I am near her by a foot. They seem to be blocked by their own means. They entered the office and we passed to see them properly, but we didn't really much, but we heard their conversation with Mrs. Paine. ( _pretend Bonnie and Elena are Edward and Bella; Stefan is the new kids)_

( _play from 0:05 to 0:30 and the conversation between Bonnie and Elena didn't not occur_ ; _the_ _compulsion_ )

They soon left the office and the girl that was talking to Mrs. Paine had the schedules and maps for the 3 of them. She was wearing a Jack Daniels ladies tank top, a black beanie, sunglasses hanging on her tank top, leather leggings, a bracelet, and combat boots. Her eyes were a pair of a shade of blue and green. She also had the appearance of a mother She-Wolf who takes care of her family and kin to get what she wants. She stared at Bella after bumping into her and had a shocked look on her face after she caught our hands together. Her siblings came up from behind her with Alice talking to them about who they are and why they moved from their old life.

Alice soon found a question that gave Alexandria a run for her money question about her love life and what happened and Alexandria almost bursted into tears on her facial reaction, but found the courage to speak "I have two ex's because of my career, it didn't work out for both of them which considering one was my true _true_ love. It was a long time ago, but I got over it fast for the sake of my family and knowing what they will do to him, for his safety from them and HIM, my other 'ex'. And thinking about now, It would never had worked out considering who he is to me and _my family_. Though I will love him until my heart bursts or ripped out while I am left bleeding. I _miss_ him and will love _him forever._ " And she has this look like she knew I was listening in on her like a moth fly. She also commented that "he called me a compelling bitch and whore." After hearing that I kind of figured that whoever did this should die because she is a good sister and she has the attitude of a Mother She-Wolf, and with the threat of her family willing to kill whoever did this to her would be either staked or killed because with what pain she went through. Her body language says that and I saw that she has motherly curves then she can have given birth before or she is pregnant.

Third P.O.V.  
Alexandria and Edward both went to classes, Alexandria to Art with her new buddy Alice and Edward went to English. The only classes they have apart. Edward had 3 classes with Kleo and John. They soon found luck being seated next to each other. Edward asked a lot about Alexandria and why they moved from France to America. They told him that their parents had just died and their older brothers wanted something better for them, so Elijah and Finn with Alexandria found some old land that belonged to the old Mikealson family and moved in. He also asked who their parents were and they answered "Niklaus Mikealson married our mom when she was 17 and because she was emancipated they got money from our mom's family and they married soon after. Our mother's name is Samantha Salvatore, she was the middle child of 3 siblings. Damon Salvatore, our mom's older brother, herself, and her younger brother Stefan Salvatore. Our dear uncles and herself come from a very ethic family and Italian culture both in public and at home. Language, culture, and we Italians have a thing for great lovemaking." They soon found things that they had in common like music and things like history where they said the 20's were better than the 70's music wise. History wise they told Edward and commonly, Bella about the whole Salvatore family and Mikealson family.

The Salvatore Family is one of the Founding Families of the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Their family originally comes from Florence, Italy, as evidenced by the Florentine seal on some parts of the Salvatore heirlooms they carry around. Like the Petrova family, the Salvatore family is also known for having a bloodline of doppelgängers, known as the Salvatore Doppelgängers. The Salvatore Family has been linked to both the Petrova Family and the Bennett Family since 1st century B.C, also known as the Biblical Times. According to Qetsiyah, Salvatore Doppelgängers are destined to meet and fall in love with the Petrova Doppelgängers century after century, as the Salvatore and Petrova Doppelganger's are spawned from Silas ( _the Original Salvatore and The World's First Immortal Being_ ) and Amara ( _the Original Petrova and The World's First Immortal Woman_ ), who were destined true love and became the world's first immortal beings. They told the story all though English and Bella asked questions about the whole immortal beings thing and they answered truthfully, "vampires". They soon went on about how the Mikealson came to be and their history.

Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some during her life, Esther and her husband Mikael left their homeland soon after a severe plague spread throughout their village killing millions of people and children and also their only child at the time. Soon after her arrival in the New World, Esther had an affair with a werewolf, who was chief of the local pack and had a bastard child out of the affair. She had named him Niklaus "Klaus" and she gave him the name of Mikealson out of fear of her husband finding out about the affair and the result of it. After years of living in peace with the natives, Esther had 2 or 3 more children. The peace between them and their neighbors, the werewolves, it was shattered after her youngest child, Henrik, was mauled to death by one of the werewolves. After being convinced by her husband to perform a spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, and desperate to prevent the loss of any more of her children, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus' first human kill, he unknowingly activated his werewolf gene, and in the process, exposing Esther's infidelity with a werewolf. Partially to sooth Mikael's rage, and partially out of a desire to appease nature, Esther cast a curse on Klaus, sealing his werewolf half.

After suppressing Klaus' werewolf abilities by cursing him with a spell, Esther was then killed by Klaus, due to his natural werewolf aggression heightened by his vampiric side caused him to take out all of his rage for her betrayal out on her at once. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend, Ayanna. Esther's spirit however, was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the other side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. They all soon died by having Esther link them together and she killed her favorite son Finn to sacrifice the world of the Originals. She and Mikeal soon died after taking themselves out with stakes for the mother witch and the vampire hunter. They were just descendents of that ancient family. Their mom was the great-great granddaughter of the marriage between Niklaus Mikealson and Alexandria Salvatore, an Italian family who moved to Mystic Falls after the Black Plague in Italy massacred the town they were originally from.

Soon, the bell rung for lunch and the hybrid twins exited the English class they were in and met their "older sister" mother by the door with Edward and Bella staring at them. Alexandria was standing by the door, waiting for her children get ready for lunch. Edward had a sudden anxious outburst and stormed out, almost knocking Alexa down to the ground. She recovered quickly releasing a few swear words out to him, which he didn't hear at all because she said it in French. During Alexa's first period, she handed out fliers for a party she was planning for being the new girl in school along with her children, for the other students didn't know that... (A.N. she acts like Rebekah because she has been around Bekah for so long with Elijah's morality and Finn's way of at least loving life if he has love or a purpose for living, and Klaus lets her call him Nik)...During Art, she painted a new few pieces of the Eiffel Tower and of her brother's, Stefan and Damon, then she did the Original Family, with a side portrait of her family with Klaus, actually when she was human and pregnant with their hybrid children...when they were a real family and not when he was being a hybrid asshole who wanted her to be with him forever and loyal to producing more hybrids for him, to add to his collection of people like him.

She gave her paintings a chance to dry, so she drew many more sketches of things she sees like her children's wolf forms and them playing together (wrestling), Niklaus's wolf form that she remembers from full moon's in New Orleans where he would turn into his wolf form and his eyes when they were have intercourse and his sexual desires are met. His eyes would flash amber, sometimes gold, but that was rarely a thing that he did. He would tell her he loved her after going many rounds of sex afterwards and she knew he was telling the truth because he would never lie to her rarely, only when he feels like he did that would guilt him. She loved him, and she will always love him, but she needs her escape from all the pain of being forced to love him when she hated him at times and be able to love a guy that she loved truly enough to let him go and let fate play out for her and him. After drawing for the rest of the her 1st hour, she went to French and showed off like Stefan would do in this class.

She spent her time in their helping the other students learn the French they were trying to learn and helped make flashcards so that they were able to learn them in time for the pop quiz they were going to have on Friday to brush up on what they know. The teacher at the end of the hour asked Alexa if she would like to be a teacher aide for her to help the students and she willingly declined because she was at least not going to show off in front of everyday that she knew French bilingually/fluently to help others. She was going to focus more on her studies then help others right now. She apologized and left to meet her children at their classroom's door. She got there when their classroom was packing up, so she leaned up on the outside of the door frame and listening for her son and daughter's footsteps.

She soon felt the air space squeeze her dry and she knew that her true love was coming by her and she felt like she was trapped in a box full of emotions running through her body. She avoided his gaze and she with her "siblings" went to lunch after almost getting knocked down by Edward when he had a sudden anxious outburst she felt. She knew his gaze anywhere and swayed her hips to tease him like Rebekah would do to flirt with boys. She knew it worked because boys swooned over her like magnets to a flame.


	7. Chapter Three: The Cafeteria and Edward

Alexandria's P.O.V.  
After getting in line for lunch and metaphorically smashing mortal boys to the wall, me and my children got our lunch and found an open table by a group that is talking and whispering to each other, we took the table seats and sat down then got our drinks out that was laced with blood to calm our bloodlust. I soon looked around and locked eyes with a bronze-haired amber eyed looking figure. I felt the sensation of when a pair of true loves look at each other when we accidently locked eyes. I soon felt the memories come back from years ago that I wanted to forget. The noise around us stopped then he broke contact and he looked to my mother's doppelganger, Isabella. I suddenly had to calm my wolf from exposing myself to him. I felt like I had to get out there, so I told my children that I needed to go. I literally sprinted to the door and went to the only place I soon felt myself, the music room that held a piano. Playing the piano helps my self-control from killing everybody. I started practicing notes that seemed to calm me down more, but I soon to sing. The band started when they heard the song I was singing.

 _"It's been a while, I'm not who I was before  
You look surprised, your words don't burn me anymore  
Been meaning' to tell ya, but I guess it's clear to see  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of me  
Can't be bad, I found a brand new kind of free_

 _Careful with your ego, he's the one that we should blame  
Had to grab my heart back  
God knows something' had to change  
I thought that you'd be happy  
I found the one thing I need  
Why you mad, it's just a brand new kind of me_

 _It took a long long time to get here  
It took a brave, brave girl to try  
It took one too many excuses, one too many lies  
Don't be surprised, don't be surprised_

 _If I talk a little louder  
If I speak up when you're wrong  
If I walk a little taller  
I'd been under you too long  
If you noticed that I'm different  
Don't take it personally  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of me  
it ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of free_

 _Oh, it took a long long road to get here  
It took a brave brave girl to try  
I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies  
Don't be surprised, oh, said you look surprised_

 _Hey hey hey, if you were a friend, you'd wanna get to know me again  
If you were worth the while  
You'd be happy to see me smile  
I'm not expecting sorry  
I'm too busy finding myself  
I got this  
I found me, I found me, yeah_

 _I don't need your opinion  
I'm not waiting for your o.k  
I'll never be perfect, but at least now I'm brave  
And now my heart is open  
I can finally breathe  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of free  
That ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of me_

 _Don't be mad, it's a brand new time for me, yeah"_

After singing that song, I started to think about my Niklaus when he was the man that would be my one and only and it hurt to think about what has happened with his anger issues and his bipolar attitude. It was a ransom that I have paid for my children and my future to be better without Niklaus to ruin it. I was young and naive being beautiful _._ I have been through a lot that made me want to stake myself. Moving that aside, I got up and went to my afternoon classes to avoid being pushed aside. I am the kind of woman that she wantes to rip own her heart out and bleed to death due to her insanity due to her husband and her family.

Third P.O.V.  
(Sorry if it is in either Spanish or German, I don't know but you get the point)

After Jasper and Alice sat down, Edward looked around and saw the new kids sitting by the old spot that his family would sit before Bella came to Forks. He noticed the older girl of the 3 kids and saw her glance at him. He soon felt a sudden pull towards her and had to look away before something occured and she looked like she was holding in before she exploded. Soon, the girl got up and literally sprinted out the door and went to the music room. He wanted to follow her, so he excused himself to go to bathroom and glancing to his siblings and giving Bella a kiss on the cheek, he left and followed Alexa to the music room. Soon he heard music begin to play, he soon heard a song that he heard played nowadays on the radio. Brand New Me by Alicia Keys:

(Play BRANDNEWME again)

 _"It's been a while, I'm not who I was before  
You look surprised, your words don't burn me anymore  
Been meaning' to tell ya, but I guess it's clear to see  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of me  
Can't be bad, I found a brand new kind of free_

 _Careful with your ego, he's the one that we should blame  
Had to grab my heart back  
God knows something' had to change  
I thought that you'd be happy  
I found the one thing I need  
Why you mad, it's just a brand new kind of me_

 _It took a long long time to get here  
It took a brave, brave girl to try  
It took one too many excuses, one too many lies  
Don't be surprised, don't be surprised_

 _If I talk a little louder  
If I speak up when you're wrong  
If I walk a little taller  
I'd been under you too long  
If you noticed that I'm different  
Don't take it personally  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of me  
it ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of free_

 _Oh, it took a long long road to get here  
It took a brave brave girl to try  
I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies  
Don't be surprised, oh, said you look surprised_

 _Hey hey hey, if you were a friend, you'd wanna get to know me again  
If you were worth the while  
You'd be happy to see me smile  
I'm not expecting sorry  
I'm too busy finding myself  
I got this  
I found me, I found me, yeah_

 _I don't need your opinion  
I'm not waiting for your o.k  
I'll never be perfect, but at least now I'm brave  
And now my heart is open  
I can finally breathe  
Don't be mad, it's just a brand new kind of free  
That ain't bad, I found a brand new kind of me_

 _Don't be mad, it's a brand new time for me, yeah_ "

Edward then understood why she wanted to get away. Her mind was closed off but he knew that she must of been feeling really because she must be crying really hard because she must have memories that haunt her to this day. It made his heart clench knowing what he did to his first love, Lexia Morgan. She was a vampire also. But a different one, one that burns in the sun and can compel people to do what they want. He , then, saw Alexa exit the music room before popping in her headphones and he just stood there, stiff as a rock, watching her walk-a-way, without him knowing that she knew he was there and she played that song to remind him of her old innuendo, Lexia Morgan. She sent him a message, informally, is that if you mess with me, you will feel the Original Family wrath, without him knowing her threat.


	8. Chapter Four: I Begged Him to Stay

Alexandria's POV   
The only thing that I could remember for that point after leaving that classroom was being watched and by someone, knowing who it was...Edward. I remember the first time we meet was at one of his concerts, human. He was charismatic, magnetic, and electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, and I loved him.. and until the last breath is out of my body or my heart is ripped out by Niklaus, even in death I would still love him, only if he knew what I did for him.

Niklaus was in Chicago with Rebekah; leaving behind my children with their uncles Finn and Elijah; in the '20's and if he saw me during that time, he would have killed me and made our children suffer for his actions of being the big bad hybrid, the "Hybrid King"; "King of New Orleans". Edward was the piece of me that was stolen and replaced by the hatred I was told by my brothers. The only thing that kept me from switching off my humanity for good, over my children. When Edward told me those things about how I was acting like Katerina, it made me sick to think about the memories that I would carry for the rest of my life, knowing that her actions drew me away from ever speaking to Damon and Stefan, again. I begged him to stay, try to remember what we had in the beginning. He made me feel like I was the moon and he was my sun and stars. His Adonis to my Aphrodite, and I was the best thing to ever be loved by another person. He was my Romeo to my Juliet.

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, just a back story of her feelings and the video tells all.


	9. AN Author's Note

A.N... Are any of you able to make a trailer for my video because I need Edward and Alexandria together, but Niklaus and her _immediate_ family have to get into the way? If you are able to, please email me the link and I can get the story all together.


	10. Chapter Five: On s'en va

On s'en va par Shy'm is the song for the chapter

Alexandria's P.O.V Past

The pure idea of my life ever being easy is an understatement of the century and humans don't know the very status for a woman my age to go through for the pain, loss, and the disappointment I went through with Niklaus and Edward. The things a man or woman does for love is the sacrificial, selfless thing to do. Like my music, I am no saint and I am not a sinner, by the actions of my faults and my family. By Niklaus's hand and by my own. The anchor's that hold me back from going off the deep end are my children and my extended family that includes the people with my record label because they are my heart and they hold my mind in place.

From the first day I met Niklaus, I though that I could escape the torment Giuseppe put me through, hating me for being a girl, but being the person who killed her mother during childbirth. For being Stefan's twin, I had the support of Stefan and Damon because I was the middle child between them. For when mother died, I became the mother figure of the estate and Giuseppe saw to it that I should be married soon. So, in 1862 I met Niklaus, and his family the Mikealsons. Me and Niklaus were introduced at a party that they had thrown because of their arrival. I had dressed in one of my fanciest gowns back in the day and me, Stefan, Damon and our father arrived there in our estate's carriage. I had met Elijah in town and he thought that I was charming and intelligent so he promised me one chance to speak with him at their party. We met up and Niklaus was speaking with him. Elijah saw me and Niklaus turned to see me, our eyes interlocked.

No words were said, and I was fascinated by his looks and intelligent, artistic manner, not knowing the aggressive, violent activity he was known for. We were married half a year from when we met and I was with child a month after we consummated our marriage. He was rough and loving for the most part, we went 5 round of passionate lovemaking and I was exhausted for the 6th round we thought we were able to do the morning after, still. During my third to fourth month of my pregnancy I started to see the hybrid beneath sheep's clothing. I was appalled that he had kept that from me and I almost threatened to return home to my family's estate. One thing led to another and I was bruised, in more places than one after our violent fight. For my babies, I had almost lost them. Rebekah was the savior of the fight between me and Niklaus, Klaus I had called him. Only after a few minutes of trying to be civilized with ourselves, me and Nik made up and we had makeup sex to calm down my raging pregnant hormones. After that, I promised him that I would always and forever stick by him as a loving wife and mother to his children. I told him I loved him, for all he is and I was happy that I had married him because I knew that it is not the child's fault for the actions of their parents and that a bastard is still by right a part of one's family. He looked at me when I said this and he knew I had gotten over his walls and looked at the bigger picture, for his sake and the sake of our unborn children he was father to.

After that, our trust with each other changed and had gotten stronger through my pregnancy and afterwards, but soon after that, we had a complication, I went into a hysterical birth during my eighth month I was pregnant, I almost died during childbirth. Only after some help of drinking some of my husband's blood to help with the birth, I was able to push both of my twin son and daughter to safety of my husband's arms and the arms of my handmaiden present to help with the birth. Me and Nik agreed to Kleopatra and Johnathan for names because I wanted to name my son after John Gilbert, one of my father's friends that I knew very well, and Kleopatra after the Egyptian queen I memorialized in my youth. They were my saving graces and I knew I loved them then. They had the curse, but never triggered it, being that they were already immortal by their father. Then months later, I "died" and was turned into a hybrid like my husband and children.

Back to Present Alexa's P.O.V.  
After lunch ended, I went to my second to last class, English with Mrs. Porter. I knew that Edward was in this class and I knew that mother's doppelganger was in there too, probably being happy with my love. Like all doppelganger's she is an obstacle that I have to take out. Like all the Petrova doppelganger's, that my family has history with, they get more seductive and selfish than the Original doppelganger, like Tatia, who was loved by my brother-in-law Elijah and my ex-husband Niklaus who never loved her more than he actually loves me, yet I bore him children where she had a child out of wedlock like her descendant Katerina, or I knew her by Katherine, and mother was the doppelganger of the Original woman of my lineage going back two thousand years to the Ancient Greeks, of my ancestor Silas, the immortal Salvatore Witch, he is prophesied to be the holder of the cure for vamprisim, stuck on the Other Side by his lover Questiyah, the Bennett Original Witch, the creator of the Cure. Let's just say, I have history of being the killer of the family line, second to my brother Damon who I had heard killed the end of our family line at our descendant Zach Salvatore, who had no family and I dearly miss him, pun intended. Bella Swan has a death sentence and I will dearly take that hit.

The class was easy to find because I heard the class begin talking about Romeo and Juliet, me knowing the real story because my family has the history of falling in love with the enemies we have created, also with the war between the two species of werewolf and vampire, but Niklaus was the holder of keeping that peace in a way because he was the Hybrid of both vampire and werewolf, so he was the King and everyone that he knew were his pawns in a twisted sort of way. Rebekah has the title too of falling in love with the first boy to give her attention because she keeps on doing it over and over again, first with her love Emil then Alexander, a Hunter of the Five, then Marcellus (Marcel), the "King" of the French Quarter. It is so funny how she throws her heart out for those guys, but I think I could say the same thing for myself because of the history I have of guys, two brothers who loved me throughout my childhood, living in the Salvatore home and estate until my marriage with Nik then our turning and me hating them for making me turn, then meeting Edward after maybe a century or more and falling in love with him because I knew he was my one true love and mate.

We were watching the film which I found that there are many mistakes in the whole first part of the film, only for me to have known and I wrote those down in my notebook. When the film was the middle point, I heard Edward talk to Isabella about how he was rather fond of Romeo, choosing death because of his true love, and explaining that to Isabella really hit me hard in the gut because he is so non-observant of how he treated me even under a pseudonym, but is still true that if you love someone and you leave to protect them, doesn't it mean that he or she still loves you? I did that to Edward because of Klaus and he doesn't repay the favor back to me because je l'aime a mourir and he hates me because of my actions and because Katherine was the cause of this, not me or my husband, more my husband and Mikael because we have to be afraid of the big bad wolf and the Original Vampire Hunter.

After a little pause in the film and class starts to let out, I started listening to the music on my phone. I met up with my kids and we walked to our lockers to collect our backpack's when I felt the pain inside my head when I knew someone was trying to dive into my thoughts, but I ignored it and sent it back only painfully. I only heard a faint gasp when I did it to know that it was probably one of the Cold Ones that live in the area. I don't know who, but it was only proper to do so. After this confrontation, I turned it down, and asked my kids if they wanted to return the slips to the office, they said that they would simultaneously like the twins they are after only 100 years, you kind of get used to it, especially when you are mother to said twins, so I told them that I would wait in the car and they left to the office after closing their lockers.

After closing my locker, I walked to my car and plugged my phone into the system and turned it up after the current song turned into Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. It was a song about the '20's and I loved the '20's. The Jazz, The grand parties that seemed Gatsby-like. It was my world and I performed a lot, at Gloria's where I almost ran into Stefan and Nik while I was there. It was the same time my heart broke after Edward said those terrible things to me. It wasn't me, it was someone else that I blame for everything. They say time supposed to heal you, but I haven't done much healing, in the last 20-30 years and now my heart is breaking again with Edward loving my mother's doppelganger, my mother's shadow self, that I just want to run her over and kill her. Rolling down my windows, I began singing the song, making it seem like Lana wasn't singing, but me.

"I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

 _[Chorus]_  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

 _[Bridge]_  
Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"

I poured my entire heart into the song and sang beautifully. After I was down, I rolled them back up after seeing Edward wonder what the voice or where it was coming from. After a couple more songs, my kids came back into the car and buckled in. I put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot and drove us back home.


	11. AN 2 Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the sad news, On Friday night, Paris was shocked with a brutal attack on 3 sites, a restaurant where a concert was going on and some Parisians were killed. Around the same time, another attack happened and more Parisians were killed. This event killed around more than 165 Parisians at this time and it is sickening for people to hear, but I am hoping and praying that they can make sure that the people who did this or ISIS is taken down for this event. It is a horrid thing to do and I want to say one thing for those people:

#ParisAttacks Avoir de l'espoir. (Imported from my Twitter account.) My facebook one: # parisattacks nous sommes ici et nous ne devrions pas tuer des innocents. (we are here and we should not kill innocent people. mostly)

But have hope that they don't take it out on us, surround yourself with your family and be glad that you are not dead and pray that Paris is given a chance for revenge or deceit. I have hope that things will get better and that the light at the end of a dark is always there.

Sorry for being MIA, I have been busy with being a college student and my laptop was being repaired, so I lost interest in updating on here and my Quotev account, so if you can handle waiting for when I am not busy and am writing/updating my stories, I will handle more time tonight to make up to you guys.


End file.
